A Visitor
by Silvandar
Summary: Gaara is looking forward to the visitors from Konoha, but why...? YAOI LIGHT BDSM


"The group from Konoha are here, Gaara-sama"

The Kazekage glanced up, a slight change in his expression indicating pleasure at the news. Rising, he made his way to the audience chamber to greet his friends.

The group were attempting to look official, but considering the members, that was probably impossible. Naruto was actually sitting on the floor as Gaara walked in, Choji was eating something out of a brown bag, Kiba was resting against Akamaru's massive back, and the leader of the group was staring idly at the murals, in his habitual slouch. Straightening slightly as Gaara stared at them, Shikamaru tugged out the papers they had been sent to bring and passed them to the small redhead.

"Tsunade-hime is sending whole squads to deliver paperwork?" Gaara asked, eyeing the group. Shikamaru shook his head and explained. "We are headed from here on a mission, one of those papers is requesting provisions and shelter for the night for us. Sorry to drop it on you..."

Gaara made a dismissive gesture. "Of course. There will be rooms for you, and whatever you need. Please make yourselves at home."

Naruto laughed. "You don't change Gaara. Mind if we join you for food later? So we can catch up?"

Gaara stared at him in surprise, then smiled slightly. "Of course. Come to the mansion once you have made yourselves comfortable."

...

Gaara watched the servants clearing away the meal. The others had retired a little while ago, and as the room emptied of debris and people, he allowed himself to relax a little. He stripped off his "informal" dress outfit until he was wearing cream coloured slacks and a loose robe, and stood watching the sand storms howling around the mansion.

The knock at the door caused a small smile to cross his face, and his voice trembled slightly as he said "enter". He kept his attention to the window as the door was closed and locked, and waited to see what the other had decided to do this time.

The pause went on for longer than Gaara expected, so he slowly turned around to view his guest. The sight took his breath away.

Kiba was wearing black trousers and nothing else, and was kneeling in the center of the room. His eyes were downcast, and the grin on his face was obscured by the thick leather leash in his teeth. The leash connected to a strong looking collar around his neck, and his hands were occupied with a set of leather manacles and connected by a long leather strap.

Gaara stared at him in shock, feeling his body aching already at the sight of his favorite lover. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin as he stepped forwards and took the leash out of Kiba's mouth, pulling him forward gently by it.

"So tonight you will be my loyal dog?"

Kiba smiled at his words and licked his hand, glancing briefly at Gaara's face before nuzzling his fingers. Gaara gasped softly as he felt the brunette's hot, warm tongue on his pale skin, and gave the leash a firmer tug, leading Kiba across the room, keeping a tight grip on the leather, until they arrived in the bedroom. He watched the older man as he crawled on his hands and knees behind him, loving the sight of him in such an insanely submissive pose.

Gaara sat on the large couch in the bedroom, and Kiba licked his knee through the thin cloth of his pants. Gaara stroked his hair gently, and with a slight grin he scratched behind his ear. Kiba rubbed his nose along the inside of Gaara's thigh, making the redhead twitch slightly. As his master sighed at the contact, he reared up and put his hands on Gaara's chest, and gently began licking his face and neck.

Gaara was shocked at first, then he started to laugh, the tiny sounds of mirth becoming louder and full throated as Kiba washed his face. Kiba felt his heart lift at the sound - he prized his ability to make this beautiful, somber man loose his inhibition and laugh more than he valued his ability to turn him on. Well, slightly more...

Gaara grabbed Kiba's head to stop the licking, chuckling as he tapped Kiba's nose with a finger. "No, down boy" he said, and growled deep in his throat as Kiba took him literally, rubbing his nose along Gaara's jaw and licking his collarbone.

The brunette lowered his hands onto the couch and used his teeth to open Gaara's robe, grinning as he felt Gaara tighten his grip on the leash. Exposing pale skin, he began running his tongue along ridges of muscle, moistening his nipples one after the other and grazing his teeth across firm abs. He whined in protest as Gaara pushed him away, and looked up to see what the problem was...

Gaara waiting for Kiba to look up at him before catching his jaw in his hand. "Good dog" he said as Kiba whimpered, and he patted the couch next to him. "Up" he said, in a commanding voice which made Kiba's instincts propel him onto the seat before his brain had any say in it. He knelt beside Gaara, his weight on his arms and his hands tucked between his knees, and waited to see what the redhead would do next. One thing he knew, Gaara always surprised him.

He stared at the brunette for a long moment, marveling at the lithe form and the natural motions of his new pet. With a slight smile, he wrapped the leash around his wrist a few times and then tugged Kiba forward until his head was in Gaara's lap. Using the hand that held the leash, he stroked Kiba's hair for a while, feeling the other get comfortable laid across his thighs.

"Are you hungry, little dog?" he purred, scratching slowly behind Kiba's ears again. Kiba whined and twitched, licking Gaara's free hand in agreement. "Good. I have something good for you" Gaara said, stroking Kiba's nose softly before sliding the ties undone on his slacks. Kiba whined happily as his master bared his flesh for him, already hardening and slightly moistened. He licked Gaara's fingers gently and then transferred his tongue to the erection offered to him.

Gaara watched Kiba licking him and groaned softly as the hot, pink tongue flicked out and over his cock, tasting the head and shaft equally. Kiba's eyes were closed, and he was making a sweet whimpering sound with each lick, a grin on his face. Gaara kept the hand wrapped in the leash nestled in the thick brunette hair, and gripped the arm of the couch with the other one to steady himself. Waves of sensation and pleasure pulsed through his cock and up into his groin, as Kiba licked more heat into the area with each stroke. When he was sure he couldn't take any more, Kiba changed his angle and took the throbbing, wet flesh deep into his mouth, running his teeth gently along the shaft.

The redhead groaned loudly as he felt himself enveloped by Kiba's lips, and his hips twitched, the weight on his thighs stopping him from choking his pet. He yanked the leash to pull Kiba off him, wanting to prolong his pleasure...

Kiba growled as his treat was taken away, but sat up and licked Gaara's lips, letting him taste himself for a moment. Gaara moaned, and Kiba began lapping between his lips eagerly. He moved his body, climbing onto Gaara's lap and starting to lazily hump his torso, rubbing his groin slowly against pale skin. Gaara's eyes were closed, his mind trying to deal with the sensations Kiba was producing in him. His cock throbbed, and he wrapped his fingers in black fabric and eased Kiba's trousers off so he could slide his erection between firm buttocks, desperate for some friction.

Still holding Kiba' s leash, Gaara wriggled his body further down the couch to get a better angle, and slipped his fingers between Kiba's buttocks. His eyes flicked open as he encountered resistance and unexpected moisture, and he pulled Kiba away from him for a moment.

"What have you been up to, little dog?" he asked, running his fingers gently over hard, moulded plastic. "Have you been playing with toys?" He discovered edges and pushed slightly, and Kiba whimpered. A firmer push made him cry out, which he managed to transform into a bark at the last second. Gaara smirked as he began pressing rhythmically on the large plug in Kiba's passage, rubbing it against the older man's prostate with every touch, and making him bark and whine helplessly.

"Hmmm... seems like you've been burying things. Lets dig that out, shall we?" Gaara held Kiba down against him and wrapped slim fingers around the plug, easing it out in one motion. Kiba yelped as it came out, and buried his face in Gaara's shoulder.

A moment's check with his fingers confirmed Kiba was completely lubed and stretched, and in less than a second Gaara was inside him, pulling Kiba's hips down onto him and searching for the sweet spot with the pulsing head of his erection. Kiba yelped and whimpered as he was penetrated, licking Gaara's shoulder and wriggling to increase the depth of the thrust. Gaara groaned as Kiba took over control, bracing himself on his hands and knees and driving himself slowly down onto the redhead's thick shaft.

As he felt himself filling, Kiba closed his eyes and growled happily. He had chosen a plug that he knew was smaller than Gaara, so he could enjoy the beautiful man stretching and filling him even whilst being prepared for him. He began a smooth rhythm, feeling Gaara rising off the couch to meet his thrusts and hearing the beautiful sounds spilling from the redhead's lips as he raced towards his first climax of the night.

Gaara made a quick decision as he felt his orgasm approaching, and took the control away from Kiba by dragging his head down by the leash. Kiba yelped into his ear as Gaara's free hand snaked in between his thighs and began stroking his neglected hard on. A few quick, firm strokes in time with direct hits to Kiba's prostate brought him over the edge, and he threw his head back and howled as he came into Gaara's fist. The spasm in his passage sent sparks through his lover, and Gaara's eyes rolled back in his head as he came silently, filling the brunette with his juices.

They collapsed against each other, both panting and grinning happily. Kiba recovered first, nuzzling Gaara's throat and nipping the skin eagerly, wanting more attention. Gaara chuckled and rubbed his fingers along Kiba's thigh, loosening his grip on the leash slightly. "Good boy" he said quietly, patting Kiba' s head. He wondered what else his playful lover had in mind for their evening...


End file.
